My new nightmare
by flamingfox5150
Summary: A new doctor transfors to Sacred Heart and of coures, J.D. falls in love with her at first sight. there's just one little problem, and his name is Jamie. read to find out more. rated t for safty. oh yes, there will be pudding, lots and lots of pudding.
1. pudding

1Cub: Hey yall. My sister got me into the show scrubs, so, heres a story I came up with. Hope ya like.

_J.D. narrating/ thinking to himself_

**J.D.'s little flashback/inside imaginings**

(actions in the story)

People talking

_After being here for a year and a half, I quickly learned that nothing special usually happens at Sacred Heart hospital. _

"Oh look, pudding." (J.D. picks up the pudding and starts to eat it.)

**(J.D. , Turk, and Rowdy siting in the kitchen with pudding running down their chins) "Hey Rowdy, want some more pudding?"**

"**Man, I love pudding" said Turk**

"**I know. It's like the forbidden fruit. Except, it's not fruit, or forbidden."**

"Hey Sally, I know that you're far to busy fantasizing about only god knows whatmaybe if you didn't have your finger stuck so far in your ear you would know that all the staff on this ward have to go to a meeting. Unless of course, you weremoved to a different section, which would just make my day

_Awww, doctor Cox in the morning. Wait, did he just say special meeting?_

"Did I stutter, I said move it." (Doctor Cox leaves. J.D. runs around the corner to find Cox, Elliott, Carla, Turk, and everyone else.)

"Pssst Turk. What's goin on?"

"Dude, there's some doctor from England whose being transferred to Sacred Heart."

_And yet once again, I am proven wrong. Hmm, I wonder why everyone knew about this and I didn't_.

**(Janitor stealing J.D.'s mail and laughing manically.)**

"As I was saying, Doctor Gabriel Mayv is one of the most renowned doctors in England, so I expect everyone to be on there best behaviors," Doctor Kelso explained. "But because your best behaviors are about the same as a kinder gardener on a field trip to the zoo, I guess I can't expect much."

(Just then, a tall, blond haired women walked up to the group. She walked over to Cox.)

"Are you Doctor Kelso?"

"No mam, but if your looking for Satan, he's right over there."

(The women turns to Kelso and holds out her hand.)

"Doctor Kelso, I am Gabriel Mayv."

_No way. This chick can't be the new doctor here, I mean, she's like, hot._

"Ahh, Miss Mayv, I'm so glad you're here, I assume you had a pleasent flight."

"Yes, it was very nice."

"Well, lets go finish up your paper work, shall we?"

(Kelso and Gabriel leave to go to Kelso's office.)

"Turk, did you see her?"

"Yeah man she was like..."

"Turk, you finish that sentence and you can just sleep with Rowdy." shouted Carla.

"Yes Mam." he said in a frantic voice

Next Day

_Have you ever had those days were you just feel like it's gona be bad, and nothings even happened_ _yet. Like finding a new gray hair. Or in my case_ _finding out we have no pudding left. That poor defenseless, glorious, sugary goodness. All alone and scared. When it should be in my digestive track right about now._

(J.D. walks into the lobby and sees Gabriel talking with a short teenager. He walks over to them.)

"Good morning Miss Mayv."

"Oh, good morning doctor..."

"Dorien, John Dorien. But everyone calls me J.D."

"Oh, well, hello J.D."

"So, what's wrong with this little guy?"

(The teenager then sat up straight and got a very cross look on his face.)

"Just because I'm in a hospital there automatically has to be something wrong with me. Isn't that right?"

(The teenager had a very heavy British accent.)

"Jamie, would please calm down?"

"Wait, you know this kid?"

"Yes J.D. he's my son."

_Well that's just great. She's married._

"So where's your husband?"

"Oh no. I'm not married."

"Oh."

_YES!_

"I know. How modern of me."

"Well, who needs men anyway? There useless, right?"

"J.D., I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

_Oh yeah, I am so in._

Cub: well, that's for my first chapter. Oh yeah, this story was co-written by my sister. Her username is charliepacerox12. If you like this, check out her stories.


	2. getting to know the demon child

A/N: ok, well my word is down so I have to make a few changes. My sister is my BetaReader so if there are any mistakes, blame it on her. So I have to make a few changes on the italics and bold stuff (just for this chapter), so here they are.

this is what I will use for J.D. narrating/thinking to himself This is what I will use for J.D's flashbacks/inside imaginings  
(This is the same, actions that occur in the story)  
I hope you guys don't mind. Sorry it took me a bit longer than i had hoped to update. Just a reminder that The mistakes belong to my sister, not me! Give her flames on her stories, not mine (unless the flames are for a different purpose). So without further a do, here is my second chapter. Enjoy!  
In the cafateria "I mean seriously Turk, this kid is a phsyco." J.D. whined.  
"Come on J.D. he can not possibly be that bad. I mean you only talked to him for like, 10 seconds." Elliott reasured.  
Remembers J.D. and Jamie's conversation earlier that day with Gabriel  
"Oh, you have no idea"  
"What's wrong Lilly, is it that time of the month again? 'Cause if it is, theres pills now to help with those pesky mood swings." Doctor Cox said as he walked up to the table.  
"You would know, living with a hormonel mother and all." Carla countered.  
"Leave Jordan and Jack out of this. Anyways, what are you whining about this time newby"  
"It's Doctor Mayv's Devil spawn over there"  
(Everyone turns to look at Jamie, whose sitting at a table reading. He looks up and smiles at everyone)  
"Oh yes. I can just feel the evillness rolling off of him. Newby, your just parinoied that mother dearest won't take one look at you and want to get married"  
(J.D. turns around when no one else is looking. Jamie is giving him death glares and smirks, J.D. can't help but whimper.)

+3 hours later+ Aww. Rounds are finally over. Now time for a little... What the heck is this? (J.D. walks out of a room to see Jamie and the Janitor talking. He switches into stelth mode)  
Thank god I took those ninja lessons. J.D. and Turk are in a dojo , being beat up by little kids who are also taking lessons  
Good times. "Who are you?" the Janitor asked while he leand on his mop.  
"Depends, who are you"  
"Well little boy," Jamie made a noise that sounded like growling. "I'm that man that keeps this place running"  
"Really, 'cause I thought Doctor Kelso was some old bald dude"  
"Jamie, what are you doing talking to the Janitor?" J.D. jumped out of his hinding place.  
"How long have you been there?" qeustioned Jamie.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you arn't supposed to talk to strangers"  
"Last I check, D.J., you aren't my mother"  
"Do Not Call Me D.J"  
"Rose Mary, could you be anymore loud?" Doctor Cox asked as he walked up to J.D. and Jamie.  
"Doctor Cox, what's the deal with the flower names. Usually you call me girl names"  
"Well, since I have gotten bored with the average girl names, i have desided that you have been deemed worthy have being adressed as a girl's and a flower's name. So deal with it"  
"But Jamie called me D.J"  
"I don't care if he called you Mary Popins. This is a hospital, not a preschool"  
(J.D. mumbles and storms off. Jamie looks up at Docter Cox)  
"You know what, I think I like you"  
(Doctor Cox rolls his eyes and walks off in a different direction. Jamie turns to the Janitor)  
(The Janitor puts his hand over his heart)  
"Yes, we have another one."

(J.D. walks into one of his patient's rooms only to be greeted by Gabriel.  
"Oh, hello J.D.. How have you been"  
"Well, I've been better"  
Thinks about pudding  
"Not to be rude or anything, but, what are doing in here"  
"Well, it looks like I'm going to be helping you with Mr. Johnson, here"  
"Oh, ok"  
Does mental happy dance  
"So, have you and Jamie had time to talk"  
"Yeah, that kids a little fire cracker"  
Fire cracker of pain and doom maybe. "Well, that's good. Uhmm, J.D., I was wondering if I could ask you something"  
Of course I'll marry you. "Sure, what is it"  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow night"  
"By that do you mean you, me, and Jamie"  
"Ya, Why? Is that a problem"  
"Oh, no. Of course not"  
J.D. puts on a fake smile but inside is scared half to death, just thinking about what the demon child will do to him  
Marriage, dinner, same thing, even if it is with Satin's child. "I'll have to warn you, the house will be in chaos since we just moved here"  
"What, you didn't know my middle name was chaos"  
(J.D. accidently nocks over a tray of medicine)  
"Some how, that doesn't surprise me"  
(Gabriel starts to laugh)  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

A/N: so, did you like it? Hope you did. well, if you want to found out what happens next, review. expect to see chaos in the future (of course), but there will also be surprises along the way. Please review. thanks again for reading and remember spelling is my sister's fault. Mwahahaha! 


End file.
